helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~
from album Ai no Dai 6 Kan' ---- '''Released' May 12, 2004 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, Single V Recorded 2004 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 21st Single (2004) Next: Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 23rd Single (2004)]] Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～; Romance ~My Dear Boy~) is Morning Musume's 22nd single. It was released on May 12, 2004. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with five B3-sized mini posters. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts and charted for six weeks, selling 87,255 copies. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (MV) CD #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Fine Emotion! (ファインエモーション!) #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Instrumental) Single V #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Close-Up Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina TV Performances *2004.04.05 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.04.09 Music Station Special *2004.05.06 Utaban *2004.05.09 Hello! Morning *2004.05.10 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2004.05.14 Pop Jam *2004.05.14 AX Music TV *2004.05.21 Music Station *2004.06.27 BS Dream Live Concert Performances #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Hello! Project 2004 SUMMER ~Natsu no Doon!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ - Ongaku Gatas #Fine Emotion! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ Song Information #Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai and Fujimoto Miki (main vocals) #**Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi (minor vocals) #Fine Emotion! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki Videos File:モーニング娘。『浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～』 (Close-upVer.)|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Close-up Ver.) File:モーニング娘。『浪漫～MY DEAR BOY～』 (Dance Shot Edition)|Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Dance Shot Edition) File:『浪漫〜MY DEAR BOY〜』解説！（小川麻琴）|Ogawa Makoto comment (2012) Trivia *5th Generation member Ogawa Makoto gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the eleventh single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~, Fine Emotion *Wikipedia: Japanese, English cs:Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Releases Category:14 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification